


A while.

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, a bit of OOC, kinda.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu and Gen both have a tradition. Talk about the stars a bit before going to sleep.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	A while.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story. No emotional hurt, no angst, no self-doubt. Just short totally out of character fluff.

After a long day of working and getting the parts of the phone ready Senkuu and Gen headed up to the observatory. It had become like a small tradition for a few weeks after Senkuu found Gen in the observatory instead of his own hut. Gen was using the telescope and looking up at the sky.

“What are you doing here mentalist?” Senkuu had asked 

“Oh Senkuu-chan,” Gen greeted Senkku, pulling his eyes from the telescope. “Nothing really, I was just using the telescope to look up at the stars, if that’s all right I mean,” It was supposed to sound like a question but was stated more like a fact.

“You made the dang thing,” Senkuu replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“While you’re here do you think you could tell me about the stars?” Gen had asked.

That’s how the tradition had started for the two of them. Each time Senkuu wouldn’t have enough time to explain something before the mentalist claimed he was tired and went back to his hut only to find Gen back in the observatory the next night ready to listen to Senkuu was telling him and then leave before Senkuu was done asking “Continue tomorrow Senkuu- Chan?” Senkuu kinda wishing he stayed longer.

Gen had accidentally started a small tradition one night while he was up in the observatory looking at the stars. Senkuu had entered and Gen asked him to tell him about the stars above them. Gen listened to Senkuu for what seemed like a few minutes but it had in fact been around an hour. Gen wanted to hear more from Senkuu but he thought of something.

_ “If he finishes everything tonight than I don’t have too many excuses to come back here,” _

Gen hated to admit it but he might have a small crush on the scientist that seemed to have no interest in relationships. So every night Gen would say he was tried and fake a yawn and ask Senkuu to continue tomorrow, but Gen knows he wasn’t tried and that he could listen to Senkuu go on for hours and hours and only feel like mere minutes had passed. Gen dreaded the day Senkuu wouldn’t have anything else to tell him.

That night started out no different. Senkuu and Gen were in the observatory while Senkuu was rambling on about the stars that twinkle in the night sky above. A few times Senkuu felt Gen glare go from the stars to him as he rambled on. He would jeer him a bit before continuing. A sudden yawn broke Senkuu rambling.

“Calling it a night mentalist?” Senkuu asked.

“You know me Senkuu-chan,” Gen shrugged, getting up from the bench. “I have to be ready for all the hard labor you are going to put me through tomorrow. Continue this tomorrow?”

Senku had noted how Gen never said “finish this” but always said continue and it felt like a small drumbeat in his heart.

“Sure,”

“Ok then, Good night Senkuu,” Gen yawned once more before stepping out.

Senkuu took a bit of time to also look up at the stars before he realized… He was running out of things to tell Gen. 

They continued that tradition for a few more days before Senkuu really ran out of things to tell Gen one night. Senkuu paused, What was he going to say now?

“Senkuu-chan?” Gen asked. “You alright?”

“Ya just- I think I told you everything,” Senkuu laughed a bit at his own stupidity but Gen did not join him.

Gen was still sitting on the bench with a sour expression on his face.

“I guess that means I should go huh?” Gen voice quired for only a second before he put his mentalist act back on “Geez I just sat through a few weeks of lecturing didn't I?”

Senkuu noticed the act though. One small detail gave it off. Gen’s eyes betrayed the look on his face.

“I guess you did,” Senkuu replied

They both stood in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. They both thought that it was going to be their little tradition and neither of them wanted that.

“Well- night Senkuu-chan,” Gen broke the silence with a small sigh.

Senkuu stood there for a second trying to think of what he wanted to say but his mouth just moved on its own.

“You don’t have to-,” 

“Huh what was that Senkuu-chan?”

“I said you don’t have to,” Senkuu repeated himself raising his voice just a bit to be heard better. “It’s nice having you here,”

Gen was a little taken aback but soon got his same old smile on again, but his one was different. Gen’s eyes reflected the happy look on his face.

“Oh Senkuu-chan,” Gen giggled walking closer to him. “If you wanted me to stay longer you could have just asked,”

Senkuu’s heartbeat picked up pace as Gen came closer to him.

“Ya, I guess I could have. Illogical of me huh?” Senkuu smirked.

“Ya totally,” Gen sarcastically responded back.

Both their faces were only a few inches apart at this point. Senkuu shut his eyes and Gen closed the distance between the two. Senkuu lightly put his hand on the mentalist cheek. Gen pulled back from the kiss and leaned his cheek into Senkuu’s palm. Gen placed his hand on top of Senkuu’s and placed a kiss on the palm.

“So tomorrow too?” Gen asked, still learning Senkuu's hand.

“For a while, I think mentalist,” Senku responded, tracing Gen’s scar with his thumb.

“Even better,” Gen smiled.

Senkuu and Gen leaned back into a kiss as Gen wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s neck pulling him a bit closer. Both didn’t know how long  _ a while _ was but knew it wouldn’t just be a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will try to write as much as I can.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3.  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
